


Ebony Shine

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, One Shot, and cuddles, nudges, nuzzles, so sweet it'll give you a cavity, soul mates, surprisingly descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Glaceon explores the forest, stumbling upon an unfamiliar creature who has been watching her since she first entered the forest.// Super short, but super fluffy.





	

The night fell cautiously, the scarlet sky fading coldly into an ebony shrine, red fading to pink, and pink fading to black. An ice blue creature gracefully waltzed under the full moon, making her way through the forest; a small blanket of snow covering the ground her paws padded on. Ivory pasted the shrubbery surrounding the beautiful Glaceon, as she drifted through the the snow, hardly leaving any remnants to show she was there. The Glaceon halted, bowing her head and stepping back, letting out an innocent little sound into the bleak night, as she looked up to the clouded sky. Using the move blizzard, she called upon a storm to ease and comfort her in this dark, unfamiliar habitat.

As the night prolonged itself, the slender blue creature curled itself up near the base of a nearby tree, to escape from sight. Little did she know she'd been being watched from the moment she entered the dimly lit forestry. 

An Umbreon watched with curious eyes, examining the Glaceon's every movements. He hid on the branches of the tree, looming above her, like an owl awaiting to swoop in and steal it's prey. Glaceon's ears perked up when the branch accidentally cracked. The Umbreon knew he didn't have long before  her curiosity brought himself to be found. He hopped from branch to branch, lowering himself one hop at a time and watching the leaves fall and circle the ice queen that lay beneath. 

The female looked up to see the commotion, noticing a black shadow accented with gold making it's way down to her. Frightened, she stifled back closer to the tree, letting out a small squeak of surprise as the knight of darkness pounced lightly in front of her, his eyes red hot with determination. The Umbreon's aura was dark as usual, but it felt calming amongst the snow as the Glaceon tilted her head in awh of such an unfamiliar but beautiful creature that stood before her. 

Gold rings glowed along his black, slender body, as he stepped towards her gracefully, touching his nose gently to hers, to show he meant no harm. The falling snow slowed as she looked directly into his eyes, to his soul. This felt right and warm, unlike everything both of them were used to; cold and distant. 

The distance between the two creatures became less and less as they nuzzled each other, their fur and skin mixing together as hours felt like seconds. Umbreon playfully nipped and nibbled the female's long ears, as the Glaceon nudged her cheek against his, making the fur on his neck stand, his heart pounding harder every moment longer they were together. 

Umbreon laid down, curving his body, motioning for the Glaceon to lay in the cavity of his body. Glaceon did so, fitting perfectly in him, like a missing puzzle piece. They shared their warmth, as the night drifted peacefully to a dull sunrise over the horizon. Slumber shielded both their eyes from the gleam; love lulling them to sleep. 


End file.
